Donald Pierce (Earth-616)
He was defeated by the combined forces of the Young X-Men and the New Mutants and imprisoned by the X-Men. He befriended Dust whom he promised to heal from her deadly cell degradation if she would free him from his imprisonment. The plot hoowever failed, and Pierce remained a prisoner of the X-Men. It was later revealed that Pierce had been in contact with Bastion, keeping him informed of developments in the X-Men's headquarters on Utopia. | Powers = Donald Pierce is an ordinary human and possesses no inherant superhuman attributes. However, he does currently possess them due to cybernetic augmentation. Cybernetics: Nearly all of Donald Pierce's organic tissue has been replaced with highly advanced cybernetics constructed of a lightweight metal alloy that function in much the same way as his organic tissue once did, only vastly more efficient. Originally, only Pierce's arms and legs were replaced with cybernetic limbs, yet Pierce has steadily replaced his organic tissues over the years with cybernetic, adding upgraded technology to his body when needed. *'Superhuman Strength:' The musculature of Pierce's upper and lower body has been replaced with highly advanced hydrolics that are many times stronger than his organic tissue was. At peak operating efficiency, Pierce possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' As in the case of physical strength, the advanced hydraulics of Pierce's cybernetics enable him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Pierce's advanced hydraulics enable him to exert his body physically for much longer periods of time than a normal human. While they don't produce fatigue toxins like human muscles, the hydraulics are susceptible to wear and tear if he exerts himself for too long. At peak efficiency, Pierce can exert himself physically for up to 24 hours before the overall efficiency of his hydraulic systems begins to sustain damage without Pierce stopping to rest and repair any damage. *'Superhuman Durability:' The light metal alloy that makes up most of Pierce's body is much more resistant to physical injury than the organic tissue of a normal human. Pierce's cybernetic body can withstand powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Pierce's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Pierce's reflexes are similarly enhanced, and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Psionic Resisance:' Over the years, Pierce has added various technology to his organic brain tissue that enables him to revert telepathic assaults back to the person they originate from, at least to a certain degree. Exceptionally powerful telepaths however, such as Charles Xavier or Jean Grey, have proven resistant to this ability and have successfully assaulted Pierce's mind. | Abilities = Pierce is a cunning strategist and industrialist. He is also a good hand-to-hand combatant, though he tends to rely more on brute strength rather than technique in most situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Hellfire Club and advanced Reavers vehicles. | Weapons = Conventional and advanced firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = * Pierce was modeled after actor Donald Sutherland; the name refers both to Sutherland himself and to the character "Hawkeye" Pierce from M*A*S*H. * It was revealed in X-Force Vol 3 #3, that Pierce's "mutants killed" count is 348 + Wolf Cub = 349 | Links = * Hellfire Club * X-Men (Earth-616) * Donald Pierce }} Category:Living Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Reavers Category:Copy Edit Category:Millionaires Category:Young X-Men members Category:Killed by Sentinels Category:Utopians Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Killed by Cyclops Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hellfire Club members